Love at first sight
by PunkyGnome
Summary: COMPLETED!John Cena gets transferred to RAW. And Torrie Wilson becomes his manager. Their feelings grow for each other. But then Torrie has to make a life changing decision. But will they live Happily Ever After? Please rr it. This is my 1st wrestling fic
1. Interview

**John Cena stood outside Theodore Long's office, wondering what he wanted. He stepped inside. Theodore Long greeted him "Me and Eric Bischoff have decided that it would be better if you got transferred to RAW, seeing as not a lot of people are friends with you here and you seem to cause a lot of trouble, are ya feeling that player, now you go on and holla, holla back". John Cena walked out smiling.  
  
Eric Bischoff just came off the phone. His grin wider than usual.  
"John Cena...Welcome to RAW" he laughed to himself. Torrie Wilson walked into Eric's office.  
"You wanted to see me?" Torrie asked. She glared at Eric.  
"Torrie. Take a seat".  
"Thank-you Eric". She sat down on the big, cosy, leather chair. She relaxed.  
"Make yourself at home," said Eric sarcastically. Torrie laughed. "Do you know someone called John Cena?" he continued. Before Torrie could answer he said, "Of course you don't he has been transferred from Smackdown." Torrie looked puzzled.  
"Why are you telling me all this?" she questioned. Eric smiled. "Well that's the thing...I want you to become his new manager, now I know you don't know the guy so that's why I have arranged a meal for you two- so that you can learn more about each other".  
"Have you got a photo of this guy?"  
"Of course- I have a photo of every wrestler here with a short biography."  
"Can I have a look just so I recognise the guy I'm lookin' for"  
"Why. Certainly". He walked to a filing cabinet and took out a photo. He handed it to Torrie.  
"Oh...he looks talented" Torrie said blushing. She tried to hide her smile as she walked out. Boy was she looking forward to this meal.**


	2. The Meal

**The day of the meal came around quickly. Torrie and John were going to the exclusive- China Town Restaurant. Torrie was so excited. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She looked great. Her blonde hair tumbled down in soft, delicate curls. Her dress looked fab too. It was a pale pink, Gucci dress with fur around the edge-she'd brought it especially. Boy, did she look great.  
  
Torrie stood, waiting anxiously. When she saw John,Torrie bounced up and down with excitement. She could barley contain herself. She felt her freshly powdered cheeks blushing. She smiled as John came over.  
"You must be Torrie," said John in his hot voice. Torrie giggled sweetly. John smiled. Torrie did the same.  
"So," continued John," Are we eating here". Torrie nodded. "After you," he laughed smiling.  
  
As Torrie and John entered the restaurant a man handed John a flower.  
"For your lovely wife," said the man in his husky voice. John gave the man a puzzled look. Then, he turned to Torrie. He handed her the pale pink rose.  
"To go with your dress," he laughed.  
  
By eleven o'clock Torrie, John and a couple of others were the only customers left in the restaurant.  
"I know this was meant to be business. But I really enjoyed tonight would you like to do this some other time. I mean un-business," Torrie smiled. John was flattered. He held Torrie's hand and said-  
"I'd love too!" He leaned over and gave Torrie a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Talking as if they had known each other for years. "One last thing," said Torrie, "I'd love to be your manager". They both smiled**. 


	3. Growing feelings

**I like to say thanx to these people:  
Huntersgirl- I agree they are perfect **

**Icy Rabbit- I will soon **

**Glow Box- The reason I do short chapters is because in m y eyes sometimes long ones get boring **

**Johncenagirl- kk torrie and john are sooo cute **

**BasicRKOThuganomics- I agree. That Dana girl is so god damn cheeky no offence**

**TaylorTW00-I have  
  
Torrie awoke to the sound of the phone ringing.  
"Who the hell would call at this time," she groaned. She dragged herself out of bed. "Will you just shut up," she yelled at the phone. "Hello," she said moodily.  
"Hello Torrie. Its John," said the voice.  
"Oh," Torrie alleged, blushing.  
"Can I come round?" asked John.  
"Yeh do ya' know the address?"  
"I'll find it". They said their goodbyes. Torrie looked at the clock.  
"9:45," she groaned. She rushed into her bedroom made her bed and peered into her wardrobe. "Let me see," she said to herself. She fumbled through her clothes. She grabbed a pair of pink combats and white vest. "Perfect," she said. Just as she was about to go and put on some make-up there was a knock on the door. She grabbed a combed and combed her hair. "No time for lippy," she whimpered. Torrie opened the door and gave John a 100 watt smile. John matched it.  
"Come in," she giggled. The thing about John was that whenever she was around she could never be serious. He was just soooooo... CUTE!  
"Nice place," said John- trying to make conversation. Torrie smiled.  
"Want a coffee?" questioned Torrie.  
"Torrie," said John," I really enjoyed last night". Torrie blushed. "I really like you too," John continued. He placed his hand on Torrie's leg. Her cheeks went as red as a beetroot. They kissed. It was the best kisses Torrie had ever had. They smiled and kissed again.**


	4. Close Call

**Thanx to everyone to the reviews. It inspires me to write more. Here are some replies-  
KeeKeeBaby- Me too. They are a cute couple**

** Blade Jam- Have you got anymore reviews. Maybe you should write a wrestling fic too.  
**

**Beautiful-Me89- Don't worry I intend too  
  
Another short chappie dedicated to my pal Icy Rabbit.**

** Enjoy!!!  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
"Torrie. Are you in there," said the voice. It was Theodore Long.  
"Quick," whispered Torrie,"Go in the bathroom". John rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. "Hold on a minute," she said. Torrie straightened he clothes and got a towel from the bedroom. She wrapped the towel round her and took her clothes off.  
"Is this a bad time," shouted Theodore.  
"Yes. I was just about to get into the shower!"  
"Tough look," said Theodore, "Its urgent!" Torrie hurried over to the door. She opened it "Come in," she said. Theodore walked in.  
"It's about John Cena," Theodore said, "Do you want to be his manager?"  
"Yeh," said Torrie, "The guy seems nice enough".  
"Nice enough," whispered John to himself in the bathroom.  
"Is that all," said Torrie.  
"Yes," said Theodore, "Can I just use your bathroom?"  
"It's blocked," frowned Torrie, "Try the public ones in the shopping centre. They won't be blocked.  
"Okay," said Theodore. Theodore walked to the door and let himself out. Torrie waited until she saw Theodore outside. Then she said,  
"The coast is clear!" John came out of the bathroom.  
"That was close," he giggled.  
"Yeh," agreed Torrie. "Wanna' go out tonight," said Cena.  
"Sure," Torrie alleged.**


	5. Pickle in a Burger Bar!

**Here is a very short chappie. I thought I write it soon so that no-one got bored! Here are some replies:  
  
TaylorTW00- Don't worry I will **

**I-Love-John-Cena- I think John and Torrie are cute too **

**Southern Lil' Me- Thanx.  
**

**Icy Rabbit- I don't. Otherwise if they didn't get toghteher it wouldn't be very good!  
  
Torrie had just realised that John liked her for who she was inside. Not what she looked like. Tonight Torrie and John were going to.  
Bills burger bar!  
Torrie put on her favourite tracksuit and cap. She looked...normal!  
  
In Bills Burger bar Torrie and John were sitting in the window enjoying their burgers when there was loads of flashing and clicks.  
BOY WERE THEY GOING TO BE FRONT PAGE NEWS!  
  
"Oh no," said Torrie," Theodore is going to find out and the public and the..." "Don't worry. It was going to come out sooner or later," interrupted John. He gave Torrie a quick cuddle. There was another flash.  
"Oh my god. Funny Balls," exclaimed Torrie. John laughed.  
"Funny Balls," he giggled.  
"Well I couldn't actually swear in public," continued Torrie," It's bad for my reputation." She fiddled with her hair. Then took a large bite of her Burger. Pickle and sauce squelched out going down her favourite tracksuit top. John ran and got a napkin," Let me help you," he said. He wiped the pickle off Torrie. And then looked into her eyes.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," Torrie replied. They Kissed. There was a flash. They caught... kissing. Now. How could they explain _that _to Theodore.**


	6. The morning after

**John went back to Torrie's flat and had a coffee. They couldn't stop giggling!**

**Morning came and John was on Torrie's sofa and Torrie in her bed. He felt a nudge. It was Torrie.   
"Cup of tea," she said," Two sugars". She handed the tea to John and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled. So did Torrie. John had a sip of his te.   
"Ummm...This is good," he said. He took another sip of his tea. Torrie smiled. John said "Get dressed and I will take you out for breakfast. My treat". Torrie thanked him. She put on a brand new denim mini and lemon boob tube. She brushed her long blonde hair and added a pair of silver hoops.   
"Ready," exclaimed Torrie. Luckily John had popped into his house on the way home from Bills Burger bar and got some spare clothes. They walked out of Torrie's apartment hand in hand giggling as they walked. Torrie and John were very happy together. Whenever they were apart they felt cold and empty inside.**

**Torrie and John walked past the newsagents and brought a paper. On the front page was the title- BURGER AND TOUNGES!   
The article read-   
Last night Torrie Wilson and John Cena- both WWE stars were pictured sharing a kiss.   
Torrie gasped.   
"Oh my gosh. Theodore will see this and our careers could go down the drain. Just then, John's mobile rang to the tune of the eminem show. He got it out of his pocket and flipped it open.   
"Hello," he said in his hot voice," Who is it".   
"John... It is Theodore Long. Why is there a picture of you and Torrie with your tongues down each others throat?"   
"Emmmmmm.... Well.... You see..." continued John," We are going out. We are a couple now"   
"I see," said Theodore.Torrie frowned.   
"Well. We might as well make use of this little relationship. Ey" said Theodore.**

**Let me know what you think. However, I don't take flames to well. R/R it pleae lol!**


	7. Ouch!

**Here is a chappie that is very short!**

**ENJOY!!**

**John and Torrie slumped into Theodore's office.   
"Explain yourself," he said.   
"Well..."murmured Torrie," One thing just led to another".   
"Cena. I brought you here to wrestle-not to fall in love" said Long. Cena frowned. He clutched Torrie's hand.   
"It's a free-world Theodore. Torrie and me are adults. You can't control us" Cena alleged cheekily. Torrie and Cena walked out of Longs office- slamming the door behind them.   
Long was puzzled.   
"Let it be" he sighed. His telephone rang.   
"Hello," said the voice," This is Ian from the Showbiz times. Is there any chance of an interview with you, Cena and Torrie".   
Theodore replied saying, "Bog off!" He banged the phone on the hook. He went over to his filing cabinet and banged his head on it several times.   
"Ouch," he cried.**


	8. Desiscion

**Another short story- dedicated to my fans! hehehehehehehe!!!!!!!**

**That night Torrie went back to John's apartment. They couldn't stop giggling. They knew they should be worried. Their career could be at stake. Neither John or Torrie knew what was so funny!   
The morning came and Torrie was in John's sofa. She woke up to the smell off bacon and the sound of the phone ringing.   
John went over and answered it. Torrie yawned.   
"Hello," John alleged.   
"Hello John. It is Theodore Long," he said,"I want to talk to you about Torrie". John secretly put the phone on loudspeaker. "OK," said Cena.   
"You and Torrie are now a couple. I mind. However, I suppose if you tell the press you were drunk when you kissed her then you can have an off-screen relationship," Theodore said.   
"Fine," said Cena.   
"Fine," said Long.**


	9. Smile!

**John frowned. He walked into the kitchen and placed the bacon on some bread. He arranged it on a plate. Made a coffee and added a flower for Torrie.   
He walked over to Torrie he handed over the tray. A lonely red rose was placed in a glass vase. He took out the rose and placed it between his teeth. Torrie smiled. She took a small sip from her coffee and a small bite from her bacon sandwich.   
"Mmmm. This is good," she said with her mouth full. John smiled his hot smile.   
As soon as Torrie had finished the sandwich john took her try into the kitchen. Torrie followed. He placed the red rose in her blonde hair. She smiled.   
"Thank you," she said.   
She went into John's bedroom.   
"My clothes," she gasped," I didn't bring any".   
"Gottem'" Cena said. He handed Torrie an extremely short black mini and a pink vest top. "I had some breakfast. Took your key and got some clothes," Cena added.   
Torrie smiled again. She held Johns hand.   
"Thank you," she whispered.**

**After Torrie had got dressed John took her on a shopping trip. Torrie brought john the later eminem CD and a new pair of trainers. John brought Torrie a new stock of make-up and a new outfit.**

**When they got home John said-   
"Torrie. Wear you're new outfit. I am taking you out. I don't care about the press. The most important thing at the moment is me and you".   
Torrie smiled. She got dressed. Her long blonde hair tussled in delicate curls.**

**They went out of the apartment and got a cab to China Town. They ate a slap up meal. Torrie went to the toilet. John took out a shiny gold diamond ring from his pocket. He looked at it. Torrie came back. John smiled nervously. Then John said-   
"Torrie in this little time I've known you I have grown to love and admire you. Torrie. Will you marry me"?   
Tears came to torries eyes. She nodded and kissed john. She felt like she was safe and never had to come up for breath.**


	10. We are getting married

**Torrie, yet again, spent the night a john's. She woke up in his arms. She held up her hand and looked at the single diamond shining. She yawned.   
"Good sleep. Darling," said John rolling over-so that he was facing Torrie. He kissed her on the cheek.   
"Hungry?" he said. Torrie nodded. Then smiled.   
A moment later John walked in with two coffees. He placed one on his side and one on Torrie's. He walked out again this time bringing in two plates of toast. "Thank-you," said Torrie smiling yet again. John took a bite from his toast. "That is the thing I love about you is you always smiling. Torrie laughed and then smiled again. John laughed. After eating their toast and drinking their coffee Torrie and John decided to go and break the news to Theodore. As they knocked on Theodore's door they squeezed each other's hand. Sweat trickled down Cena's forehead.   
"Come in," said Long. Torrie and John walked in still holding hands. A frown stretched across Longs face.   
"Theodore," said Torrie.   
"Me and Torrie... We are getting married"**


	11. Joking

**Theodore gasped.   
"I see," he said. Torrie clutched John's hand even tighter.   
"When is the date," Theodore said.   
"Well we haven't decided yet," said Torrie suddenly becoming more confident. Torrie smiled.   
"Only joking," continued Theodore, Do you think I am happy with this relationship? Well if you did you thought wrong. You can't get married. The press will find out and your life will never be the same".   
"Well, Theodore. Finally, I am happy and all you can think about is my job. Well, you can stick my job where the suns don't shine. I quit!" Torrie said gradually getting louder until she was shouting. She kissed John on the cheek and left.   
"Leave," said Theodore. "NOW," he shouted. He sighed. He had just lost one of his best female wrestlers. There was also the chance of loosing Cena.   
What was he going to do?**


	12. figure

**Theodore sighed a long sigh. His phone rang.  
"Hello," said Theodore. The person on the other end hung up. He tried to trace the number but the person had withheld it.  
"Oh poo," shouted Theodore. He grabbed a set of papers in his rage and threw them on to the floor. There was a knock at the door. Theodore calmed himself down and in his normal voice said-  
"Come in". Part of him wanted it to be Torrie saying that she wanted her job back.  
The figure stepped in...**


	13. I love him!

**"Torrie," Theodore said-half stunned.  
"What do you want"  
"I haven't come to apologise about earlier. I'm not sorry. I am getting married to Cena whether you like it or not. But I still want my job- It is my life," Torrie said. She fluttered her eyelashes. Eric nodded.  
"Yes," she squealed.  
Just then John came in and hugged Torrie. He looked at Theodore and winked.  
"This is how it shall be," He said," Forever".**

**THAT IS NOW COMPLETED . I HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT. PLEASE R/R MY OTHER WRESTLING FIC'S AND THE SEQUEL TO THIS CALLED- I DO. ENJOY!  
LOL**


End file.
